Wrestling America"
by Diva-Xtreme
Summary: Song Pardon -eminems "White America" check it out Please R&R please if you do i'll give you a cookie LOL


"Wrestling America" BY: Da_Diva  
  
WWE, hahaha, we love you, how many people are proud to be wrestling fans of this beautiful company of ours, the ropes and the rings for the rights that men have died for to protect, the women and men who have broke their neck's for the freedom of wrestling the PTC has sworn to leave us alone, or so we're told...  
  
Yo', I want everybody to listen to the words of this song, I never would've dreamed in a million years i'd see, so many wrestling fans who feel like me, who share the same views and the same exact beliefs, it's like a freaking' army marchin' in back of me, so many lives Its touch, so much anger aimed, in no particular direction, just sprays and sprays, and straight through your T.V. waves it plays and plays, 'till it stays stuck in your head for days and days, who would of thought, sitting in chair watching O'haire, with a glass of Dr.Pepper, reachin for their t-shirts to wear, that I would catapult to be a fan like this, how could I have predicted the match would end like this, I must've struck sum one wit a chair, cause somebody up in the office is complaining bout it, the PTC keeps telling me I ain't causin' nuthin' but problems, and nowthey're sayin' i'm in trouble with the government, i'm lovin' it, I juggled shiz all my life, and now I'm dumping it on...  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Wrestling America, It could be one of your kids, Wrestling America, little Eric looks just like Trip's, Wrestling America, Erica loves Jeff Hardy, we go to TRL, look how many hugs we get, wrestling America, It could be one of your kids, wrestling America, little Eric looks just like trip's, wrestling America, Erica loves Jeff Hardy, we go to TRL, look how many hugs we get...  
  
Look at these eyes, baby blue, baby just like Stephys, if they were brown, matty lose, action figure sits on the shelf, but Jeffys cute, trisha knew, Shaney's dimple's would help, make ladies swoon baby, {ooh baby}, look at my size, let's do the math, if Lita was back, we would've broke, I ain't have to graduate from Harvard to know that, but I didn't, so forget Harvard, i'm too cool to go back, gimme the mic, show me where the rings at, when I was underground, no one cared if I had talent, no feds wanted to sign me, almost gave up, I was like, screw it, until I met Amy, the only one to look past, gave me a chance, and she lit a fire up  
  
under my azz, helped me get back to the top, every male fan that I got, was probably hers in exchange for every female fan that she's got, like WOW, we just swapped, sittin' back lookin' at ring, wow, i'm like my skills are starting to work to my benefit now, it's...  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Wrestling America, It could be one of your kids, Wrestling America, little Eric looks just like Trip's, Wrestling America, Erica loves Jeff Hardy, we go to TRL, look how many hugs we get, wrestling America, It could be one of your kids, wrestling America, little Eric looks just like trip's, wrestling America, Erica loves Jeff Hardy, we go to TRL, look how many hugs we get...  
  
See the problem is, I speak to suburban kids, who otherwise would of never knew these worlds exist, whose mom's probably would of never gave love like this, 'till I created so much high~flying' turbulence, straight out the tube, right into your living room I came, and kids flipped when they the swanton I did, that's all it took, and they were instantly hooked, and they connected with me too because I looked like them, that's why they put my pics up on there wall, searchin' with a fine tooth comb, its like this rope, waitin' to choke, tightening around my throat, watching me while I fly this, like I don't like this, nope, all I hear is, WWE, WWE, constant controversy, PTC working 'round the clock, to try to stop Da Shows early, surely wrestling was never a problem in 1980, only in PTC, after it bothered the fathers of daughters starring at Jeff Hardy, so now i'm catchin' the flack from these activists when they raggin', actin' like i'm the first wrestler to smack a another, or say I am that damn good ,its true its damn true, just look at me like i'm your closest pal, the posterchild, the wrestling spokesman now for...  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Wrestling America, It could be one of your kids, Wrestling America, little Eric looks just like Trip's, Wrestling America, Erica loves Jeff hardy, we go to TRL, look how many hugs we get, wrestling America, It could be one of your kids, wrestling America, little Eric looks just like trip's, wrestling America, Erica loves Jeff Hardy, we go to TRL, look how many hugs we get...  
  
So to the parents of America, I am the derringer aimed at little Erica, to attack her  
  
character, the ringleader of the WWE of worthless wrestlers, sent to lead the march right up to the steps of PTC, and sit on the lawns of the White House, to wrestle the PTC so they could put parental advisory sticker on me, to spit liquor in the faces of in this democracy of hypocrisy, screw you Ms. Cheney, screw you Tipper Gore, screw you with the freest of entertainment this divided states of embarrassment will allow me to have, screw you, [vocal melody], he, hahaha, i'm just playin' America, you know We love you...  
  
Real Lyrics to Eminems white America cane be found here http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/eminem/whiteamerica.html 


End file.
